A Misunderstanding
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: To say that Pyrrha Nikos made Jaune Arc into a muscled chiseled god with abs to spare would be an understatement. To say that she also took pleasure in flaunting her man around for the world to see would be an understatement too. Although, the thing she enjoyed the most is making girls who used to belittle Jaune jealous.
1. dominance

To say that Pyrrha Nikos made Jaune Arc into a muscled chiseled God would be an understatement. This girl built him from the ground up, reinforcing him to be a dangerous and intimidating young man. He was strong, much stronger than his first year of Beacon. His abs were defined, poking out even in his thick hoodie. Not only that, but he was smarter and more tactful than before; which was probably from him and Pyrrha studying nights after nights to hammer in all the criterion he needed.

Despite how far he came in his training though, he was still the same ol' adorkable Jaune Arc that Pyrrha loved and cherished. So she decided to make sure that no one took him from her and pounced on the young man before their second year of Beacon started.

It happened during their summer break where Pyrrha stayed at his home during the time. She told her parents that she would be training non-stop with her partner, and this logically made them ok with it; since they wanted their daughter to succeed in life and training all summer with a teammate would be perfect.

After their wonderful (and passionate) summer vacation, they returned to beacon as boyfriend and girlfriend; but the girl was wary of returning, though. Pyrrha expected everyone to give her lip about her relationship, believing that the Invincible girl could do much better than vomit boy. However, that never happened; in fact, it seemed to be the complete opposite.

Jaune came a long way from being vomit boy, and all the girls saw how much time and effort Pyrrha put into chiseling those abs of his into perfection. This logically made Jaune into a very wanted man in Beacon.

Girls would stare at Jaune from afar, sighing in solemn that they don't have him. And to be honest, Pyrrha loved it.

She has no idea where this new found enjoyment came from, but seeing girls who used to belittle Jaune now wanting to get in his pants was so intoxicating. It was karma in Pyrrha's opinion. No one gave Jaune the time of day during their first year, but now they all wanted him? The thought of this was laughable and hilarious to the redhead.

This actually made Pyrrha a little……..cheeky with Jaune. She would flaunt him around to show everyone what they missed out on, and the look of anger on the ladies faces always made her giddy with joy. Yep, to say Pyrrha Nikos created this stud muffin would be an understatement.

"You know Blakey, I gotta admit, Vomit Boy looks good right now." Yang Xiao Long told her friend, admiring the blood and sweat Pyrrha put into Jaune.

They were outside in the scorching heat, and the arkos couple were doing some exercises during this time. Jaune was wearing a white muscle tee that did little hide his muscles; which were popping through his shirt like they had a place to be.

"You know Pyrrha would kill you for even attempting to do anything, right?" Blake Belladonna replied to the blonde, rolling her eyes at the nickname of hers. "Besides, I thought you saw him as a friend."

"I do! But my friend also looks like a god with those muscles of his now, and they are just beckoning me to stare at them." Yang quipped at her friend. She wiggled her eyebrows. "Besides, he may look like a reincarnated god, but I still rooted for P-money to get in his pants from day one. So why would I ruin that?"

"I guess that's true." Blake calmly said, pulling out a book to sound out her friend's erotic babbling. "Doesn't mean you should be looking at him like a piece of meat though."

"Pfft, don't give me that." Yang laughed. "I saw you staring once when you thought no one was looking." Blake hid her face in her book just for Yang to guide her eyes to Jaune. "There's nothing wrong with looking, kit-kat. Pyrrha made art and it would be disrespectful of us to not take a gander and admire the beautiful sculpture of hers."

Blake tried to break free of Yang's grip. "Let go! Pyrrha's going to get the wrong idea from us staring!"

"You can't hide that blush of yours ~" Yang sang. "Blakey likes what she sees, doesn't she?" She teased, causing her blush increase even more.

"Shut it and let go before Pyrrha look over at us!"

"Look at that blush! You're adorable! What would Sun say about this!"

"LET GO!"

The yell of anger caught Pyrrha's attention. She turned to see a sight she wasn't expecting. Both Blake and Yang were staring at Jaune with hunger in their eyes, before the cat girl forced Yang and her to look away with struggle when she realized that Pyrrha saw them. Although, she could still see the duo's eyes turned their way.

From all the girls in the school, those two were the last kids that she expected to stare at her boyfriend with glee; especially Blake, since she had an obvious crush on Sun. Maybe she had a thing for blondes?

She was about to just turn away and ignore them, but that little new enjoyment of hers resurfaced inside of her, causing her to take action while smirking.

This little stunt wouldn't actually be directly targeted at her two friends, since Pyrrha knew they would never try to take Jaune away from her. No, this was meant for every other girl outside that was eyeing her man.

Although, Pyrrha did had to admit that she was curious what Blake and Yang's reaction would be from this; plus their lustful stares were somewhat annoying, so what was the harm in a little teasing?

She innocently looked over at her boyfriend, who was sweating and drinking water while sitting. "Hey Jaune ~" she cooed at him, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He breathed out, trying to catch his breath as he wiped sweat from his brow. "You still want to train with me?"

"You could say that." She spoke with a cheshire smile on.

"What do you mea-"

Jaune ceased to speak when his beautiful girlfriend sat on his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck. "P-p-pyrrha?" Was all he could say before the redhead slammed their lips together in a lock, practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

Jaune blushed immediately, not really knowing what to do with his arms. The blush somehow increased when Pyrrha started to rub his inner thigh oh so tenderly and delicately, making his hormones run wild with ideas. She even moaned into his mouth, sending enchanting vibrations from her vocals down his spine.

She was being dominant with him at the moment. It was completely different from their other make out sessions. That wasn't a bad thing though; in fact, it was kind of a turn on.

She pulled away ten seconds later before rubbing his jaw with her hand. "Wanna take this somewhere more private? ~" she asked, and giggled when he nodded his head so fast that it nearly fell off.

Taking him by the hand, she guided him to their dorm to make him even more sweaty and tired. But before she went in the school, she turned to Yang and Blake and gave a sly wink to them.

The two girls just stared before Yang burst out laughing. "Ok, maybe she did get the wrong idea then. Well, at least we probably got Jaune laid."

"Can't really blame a girl for marking her territory though." Blake idly said as she looked around at the other blushing and jealous girls outside. A smile appeared on her lips. "I gotta admit though, it's pretty satisfying to see all of these entitled girls who made fun of Jaune now lusting over him. No wonder Pyrrha does it.

"Yeah." Yang said with a smile as she looked at the pissed off girl. "This is going to be an entertaining year."


	2. Sap Extraction

Pyrrha soon found out that flaunting Jaune around was similar to a drug. The more she did it, the more addicting it became, and the more the urge to partake in it rose. It was a borderline fetish now. Having something that every girl wanted was just amazing.

Pyrrha wanted to make every single girl who belittled, bullied, and sometimes harass Jaune envious that they'll never have him. Coincidentally, this usually involved her tongue being down his throat. Of course this always made Jaune extremely flustered, yet he never actually complained; since he had nothing to complain about for whenever his attractive girlfriend was straddling him while putting a breathtakingly amount of hickies all over his body; the mesmerizing marking started to appear on even more daring places as the sessions went too. (Nowhere over pg-13 though, of course. (at least in public that is.)) So to say that Pyrrha Nikos loved giving her boyfriend the attention he deserved in front of envious girls would be a damn fine correct statement, and also a giant understatement.

Her friend group were mostly tame when it came to Jaune, only sending him a knowing look while acknowledging his improvements, yet still giving Pyrrha a pat on the back while congratulating the amazon for a job well done……….all but for a certain heiress that is.

It didn't take a genius to know that Weiss Schnee: a girl who had repeatedly rejected Jaune was now jealous that she didn't have him. The number of longing stares were up there, and the amount of blushes that appear for whenever someone mention these stares were staggeringly high. The denials from her were humorously bad as well; like a some cliché 'tough girl' act.

'I-I don't like that dunce!' Was the usual line that left her mouth every time. It always sounded as sincere as Jaune's pick up lines were good.

Now this wasn't the main thing that bothered the girl; far from it in fact. So she had a crush on Jaune, big deal. One of the things that pisses Pyrrha off were the looks she sometimes receives from Weiss. It was very subtle, nearly non-existent in fact, but the amazon was good at reading people; so she sometimes saw looks of envious anger directed her way.

Was Weiss actually angry at Pyrrha because they were dating? The heiress had rejected Jaune on numerous occasions. While most of these rejects were justifiable; it didn't mean she was going to stand idle and let Weiss send bitter glares at her.

Weiss now saw the man that Pyrrha had always seen in Jaune, but only because of the redhead's blood and sweat she put into the blonde. Weiss's jealousy may not have been as terrible as the other girls, but the fact that she now wanted him in the first place was pitifully laughable. It was also annoying in that cliche type of way. Tsundere girl didn't want a dork until he got some muscle, but then suddenly that angry girl wants to tear off his pants and jump him? Yeah, Pyrrha wasn't having that. Luckily there was someone stopping Weiss from jumping Jaune, and that was a much taller (and intimidating) redhead, who Weiss now saw in a darker light. She didn't see Pyrrha only as that amazing champion anymore. Now she saw that amazing champion that stole HER man, and that was the most frustrating thing about it. Weiss only wanted Jaune for all the progress Pyrrha have done, and only saw that cute and dorky personality that the redhead had always seen by his amazing body that he worked hard for.

Weiss's actions pissed Pyrrha off, causing her wanting to do something to the heiress. So once again, that little new-found entertainment of hers resurfaced once more.

LineBreak

"I want you to stick with your new assigned team at all times, or at the very least your partner. I don't want any repeats of last year's events." The voice of Glynda Goodwitch told her students in an authority like manner. The woman's stare was mostly directed at a certain blonde. The boy in the spotlight embarrassingly looked away from the vexing woman's glare, getting reminded of what happened during last year's red sap extraction.

Once more the students of Beacon found themselves at forever fall forest, but this time there was a little twist to the assignment. Since the school didn't want to straight up repeat the exact same assignment from last year, Ozpin decided to switch the teams up a bit. Yang and Blake had Nora and Ren, while Jaune and Pyrrha had Weiss and Ruby. Beacon was a school for inspiring hunters; and experienced hunters knew how to work with anyone that was necessary. So this idea was a brilliant way to test the waters of seeing how well the students would do if they had two foreign teammates than usual. Of course JNPR and RWBY got lucky with the picks; both of the teams were very well-known with the other. So this assignment should be strikingly easier than last year's.

"Wow, I can't believe it has been a whole year already!" Ruby beamed at her three current teammates, clearly excited as they walked in the forest. "I can't believe how much we've grown from last year."

Jaune and Pyrrha both snickered from the pint-sized girl's delight; especially Jaune, who had came the longest way from being noodle boy. He hardly looked recognizable now. The only thing that resembled the boy from his past self was his blonde hair, and dorky/adorable personality. He was basically a Chad Dork, (Chadork?) and it so happened that Mr Chadork caught someone's eye.

Weiss discreetly turned her attention to Jaune from Ruby's last remark, something that didn't go unnoticed from the champion. A pair of eyes subtlety looked the blonde up and down before the owner bit their bottom lip. "Yep, we've certainly changed a lot." Weiss thought out loud, before a small blush formed.

For obvious reasons, Pyrrha's eyes squinted at the short girl's words. The hidden meaning behind them were caught easily. Was she really checking out her man again? Oh no, that won't do at all. Her squint soon turned into a look of teasing intentions as that new-found hobby bubbled inside her.

"You guys ready to get the sap?" Ruby asked.

"Why of course, Ruby." Pyrrha answered with a devilish smirk on. "You ready, Jaune?"

Jaune nodded at his girlfriend and then yelped as he felt a quick soft smack on his butt from her. "Well, let's go then, babe ~"

A remarkable amount of passion filled her words, practically oozing from them; dripping even. This triggered Jaune to blush and provoked Weiss to bashfully look away with a tsk. A cheshire grin morphed on Pyrrha's face from hearing the white-haired girl's annoyance. It was beautiful music to her ears. Oh, this trip was going to be oh so fun for the champion; especially for Jaune.

Before the girl could get too far away from the blonde, she took his hand and dragged him away from the other girls towards their own spot to get started on with the assignment.

None of them talked during the extraction, the only sound being Pyrrha's content happy humming. The four teens were separated in groups, each one of them being only a tree apart from their partner, while being twenty feet away from their other two teammates.

Unlike last time, nothing went down; no Grimm attacked, and no Cardin to be a bother. Everything was just peaceful as could be while the students basked in the beautiful environment that was known as forever fall.

Until………..

"Oh crud." Jaune cursed as he started to swat his hand in the air. "Got some sap on me. Damn, this stuff is sticky, ugh." He said as he continued to remove the sap.

The boy's feeble attempts to rid the excess sap off of his fingers were put to an halt though when his girlfriend gently grabbed his hand. Her eyes sang with mischievousness and danced with desire. Every ounce of this was directed right at Jaune.

Trying to be discreet as possible, she turned her eyes towards Weiss, who was now staring at them after Jaune's commotion like a hawk. That once bubbling desire was now steaming hot. "Oh Jaune, you could have just asked me to help." She cooed at him; her tone then instantaneously turning into pure lust. "Besides, I love the taste of this stuff." And before anyone could react to her actions, Pyrrha started to delicately lick Jaune's fingers vigorously, trying to make sure every ounce of sap was cleaned from his digits.

Every once of blood rushed towards Jaune's face, practically making him into a tomato. This was the reaction that she wanted. Call her weird but she always loved making her boyfriend blush; call it another little entertainment of hers. Although, the main reason she did this became present when she heard a gasp from her right, causing the amazon to up her game. Her tongue danced around his fingers in an exotic way that left Jaune in a somewhat paralyzed state; it also helped that Pyrrha was making unbreakable eye contact as she assaulted him with her tongue. Soon, she realized that she wanted to do more, and took his two fingers into her mouth entirely to clean them.

The redhead girl could literally feel the burning jealous stare heating into her, but this only drove her to react more from the action. She moaned, and swirled her tongue around his fingers while Jaune face matched a red sun. Hearts nearly swarmed in her eyes from the intense staring contest she was initiating with him, and the moans only increased in volumes as the cleaning went on.

After maybe 20 more seconds of this, she finally pulled away from him with a line of saliva connecting her lips and his digits. Using her thumb the girl wiped her mouth, and then licked her lips seductively.

"Thanks for the taste, sweetheart." She teased and winked at him, a giggle then escaping her lungs when a clumsy and flustered 'Your welcome' was his only reaction to the event.

Well, she had her fun, better get back to the assignment. Turning around and making sure to sway her hips in her steps, Pyrrha made her way back to her tree with a smile plastered on. Although, she did turn towards the white haired girl out of curiosity, questioning what her reaction would be, and it was hilarious. Perplexity would have been criminal to say. This was beyond perplexity, going to words that the english dictionary had yet to create. You probably have to add every single english word that meant bewildered to get an accurate definition for the heiress

For Weiss, the barbaric image of Pyrrha sucking on Jaune's digits got engraved into her mind. Each time she closed her eyes it was all she could visualize; just some redhead sucking at her boyfriend's fingers with excitement. A black hole of jealousy filled her heart after witnessing it. It vexed her greatly. It actually nearly made her break the jar she was holding from her angry gorilla grip. Howbeit, what really antagonized her was when Pyrrha turned her way and gave a sly wink and wave right at her, before going back to her jar as if nothing happened.

"Everything alright, Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner after seeing the look of bemusement riddled all over it. "You look…...not that well, are you alright?

Pyrrha smirked deviously when Weiss gave a half ass excuse to Ruby. Funnily enough, the cloaked girl was so occupied with the sap extraction that she failed to see or hear any of this stunt; which Pyrrha was kinda happy about. The last thing the redhead wanted was for the pint size reaper to witness something like that. She was far too sweet to be corrupted with that imagery.

"I-it's nothing Ruby. Just get back to work."

Once again Pyrrha's humming filled the forest, basking it in a mellow atmosphere. This was when the champion usually gave it rest. She made her point and doing anything more would be considered petty

……..but.

Weiss's reaction was just……so amazing and beautiful that Pyrrha just had to have more of it. The drug-like hobby was going into overdrive, and she didn't care at all. Let this drive her into doing even more wonderful things with her boyfriend, because neither of them were complaining about it.

So once again Pyrrha let the little hobby of hers consume her for the second time that day; a new record, and she just knew this record breakage will be exceedingly better than her 4 years of winning at Mistral.

LineBreak

It was around the time where everyone was getting ready to pack up. Both Jaune and Pyrrha finished their extractions and had all the sap in their boxes. Weiss was finish as well, but Ruby was lagging behind a bit; which was absolutely ironic from the reaper's semblance.

"So that was much easier than before." Jaune quipped, chuckling at the fond (not) memory of last year's trip. "Especially since I didn't need to fill up four other students jars."

This earned a cute giggle from his girlfriend, before she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've really came a long way, Jaune." She told him, looking him in the eyes, and smiling, feeling the out most pride for him.

"Sheesh Pyr, you're making me blush over here." Jaune joked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before putting on a sincere face. "Thanks Pyr, I couldn't have done it without you."

Pyrrha gave the boy one last smile, and kissed him on the cheek. That smile soon changed into devious smirk very quickly though. "Hey, Jaune, I actually kinda want to take some of this sap home. Do you mind accompanying me while I fill my water bottle up with it?" She innocently asked him while dumping out the remains of the water in her bottle.

"Oh, of course. I'd love to, but shouldn't we tell Ruby and Weiss?" He asked while heading towards the two girls before a gentle hand quickly stopped him.

"That won't be necessary, Jaune. It shouldn't take that long anyway, and also Ruby is still far too busy with her sap. Now let's go."

And with that, Pyrrha took him by the hand and guided him somewhere else in the forest. Although, the girl deliberately stepped on a branch to make a loud noise.

LineBreak

"What was that?" Weiss spoke out after hearing a disturbance. She turned around and saw no one though, not even their other teammates. "Jaune? Pyrrha? Where are you?" She called out while looking around to no avail. "Damn it, they weren't supposed to wander off from us."

"Well to be fair, Glynda only ADVISED us to not wander off, but she did tell us to stick with our partners the entire time. So they aren't actually breaking any rules if you think about it." Ruby said in a matter of fact tone, filling up a jar with sap while doing so. Too bad she was terrible at it and some of it spilt on her hand, causing her to cutely huff.

"Yeah but still, they just left without any warning. That's just rude and inconsiderate. They better be back soon."

"Their box is still here." The reaper pointed out. "So they shouldn't be gone for too long . They didn't just abandon us Weiss, calm down"

"Still, I have a weird feeling about this……and don't tell me to calm down"

Where were they, and why the hell did they just run off like that? It was just a dumb and stupid thing to do! Ok, maybe Weiss was just overreacting a little bit, but in the her defense; she was quite pissed off at the moment. Weiss Schnee wasn't an idiot; far from it in fact. She obviously saw what Pyrrha was doing. Essentially, it was some sort of victory dance right in front of her, trying to rub in the fact that Jaune belonged to her and her alone. For obvious reasons this pissed her off greatly, immensely, profoundly, basically any word that meant a large sum of something. So Weiss wasn't really thinking straight and wanted blow off steam, and what better way to do that than chatasizing two teammates who wandered off.

"Stay here and finish up. I'm going to find our teammates."

"What? No Weiss." Ruby drilled. "Just wait for them to return."

"And what if we have wait for ten minutes, even after you finishing up?" Weiss countered. "Don't know about you but I don't want to waste anymore time in this forest. So I'm going to find them."

Ruby sighed. "Fine, just hurry back. I'm almost done with my last jar. "

"No you aren't, it's not even half way up."

"J-just find our two teammates already, and hurry back. I don't want Glynda to find me alone. She scares me."

"Ten seconds tops, promise."

LineBreak

"Stupid forest, stupid sap, stupid Jaune muscle. GAH!" Weiss groaned in frustration as she walked in the forest. Three solid seconds had passed after ditching Ruby, and it felt like an hour from the constant branches smacking her in the face. Griping and groans filled Weiss's surroundings as she walked, practically making her go insane.

"Haha, look at me. I'm Pyrrha, and I love to flaunt Jaune around like a slab of meat to make girls jealous. Haha, oops, my tongue is currently down his throat. Haha, well what can you do? We're the perfect couple. Stupid. Stupid, stupid. Who the actual hell does tha-"

"C-christ, P-p-pyrrha."

A voice interrupted Weiss grumbling, or more like a moan of…….pleasure? What the? It sounded male, and somewhat strained? Where the hell was it coming from? In retrospect, looking for a moaning voice of a male in the middle of the forest was kind of a dumb idea. Who knew what type of creep she might find out here, and weren't there Grimm that could mimic human voices like a siren? This could easily be a trap. Nonetheless, the heiress ventured on towards the murmurs to see what she might discover. (With her weapon ready of course)

"Is anyone out here?" Weiss yelled out. "Is that you Jaune? Pyrrha, are you out here? Come on guys, let's get back to-" The heiresss' words stopped dead in her throat as if they were tied down by cinder blocks. Her face became cherry red and talking became nearly impossible from the unexpected image her eyes were conjuring up.

In front of Weiss was the unmistakable sight of Pyrrha hogging on Jaune's: neck, face, cheeks, basically anything that her tongue could reach.

"Oh God, Pyr." Jaune moaned again, blushing as Pyrrha held his hands against a tree to make him helpless to her touches. He was panting and even sweating from his girlfriend's attack, in which didn't seem to have an end in sight.

"Yes Jaune?" She innocently queried, acting like she wasn't currently trailing her hot tongue up his neck before planting a loving hickey on it; something that she loved doing.

Weiss nearly hit her head by jumping in a bush to hide. Quiet breaths filled her surrounding as she peeked from the hiding spot, still not fully believing what she was seeing. Were they really doing THAT? In the middle of the forest, where anyone could see? REALLY?

Why the same hell would those animals do that at this time? Anyone could walk in on them being heathens out in public, even Goodwitch. Good God, the initial shock still haven't worn off. In fact, it seemed to only increase as the situation escalated. They were like wild animals on the nature channel, except only slightly less baby making-ish. That still didn't mean they weren't trying to push this story into the rated M category though.

The way Pyrrha would rub Jaune's abs under his hoodie was disgusting and erotic. The way Pyrrha would bask in his moans was delicious and baffling. The way Pyrrha would giggle every time he did something embarrassingly cute was so….so…...bullshit!

God damn it! It felt like a dam collapsing inside her. This was just total bullshit! That should have been HER with him, NOT Pyrrha! It was HER that Jaune wanted at the beginning of last year, NOT Pyrrha. She felt cheated, swindle, bamboozled out of Jaune, and it pissed her off immensely. It nearly made her want to take action and break those two cretins apart, but Pyrrha's enchanting giggle cut her off.

"What about I show you the real reason why I wanted this sap, ok?"

"What?" Jaune barely breathed out before cool liquid like substance fell on his sweaty neck, coating his skin and making him into the perfect treat. The sap of forever falls was known to be very sweet, and quite tasty as well. The number of times Ren had to fight Nora from over eating this stuff are in the triple digits by now. Poor boy, probably nearly lost a few fingers from these scuffles.

Of course Pyrrha also enjoyed this type of sap from the sweet flavor to it, (which is why she loved Jaune by the way) and wanted to combined two great things from this: Jaune and the sap. So she didn't hesitate to pour that sweet nectar all over her boyfriend's neck, watching it slide down onto his shoulder, all while he squirmed from it. Right in front of her was a delicious snack that she was planning on devouring.

Enjoyment was not generous enough word to describe her soon to be actions. In fact, you needed a statement to fully describe it. The best wording would probably be pure and utter bliss in heaven, surrounded by angels, and harp music, and also there a chocolate fountain nearby………yeah, that sounds about right.

Pyrrha practically dived into Jaune's neck, licking, sucking, and gently biting at it while he moaned louder and louder. His cries of pleasure just made her even more eager to please him.

"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" Pyrrha cooed, being uncharacteristic from her choice of words. This actually somehow made her even more irresistible to the blonde.

She did long and hard licks on his body, replacing the sweet sap with her saliva. She alternate between licking and sucking. For each time the latter was done a hickey was always in its place. All of these sweet actions actually made her completely forget about the heiress, pushing her away from the redhead's mind entirely. At least until a small branch snapped behind her, knocking her back into reality. Well, let's see how much she could go without tearing her boyfriend's pants off.

"Do you wanna taste, my love?" She teasingly asked her lover, slightly pushing him down to sit in his lap while pressing her chest against his.

The words that wanted to leave his mouth were 'YES! PLEASE! I DO!', but Jaune could only nod in response. He didn't trust himself to form any coherent sentences and relied on his body language entirely. Although, his head did nodded vigorously. Pyrrha licked her fingers a few times while making unbreakable eye contact with him. Her digits then found themselves in Jaune's mouth, the remaining sap mixing with her saliva made the taste all the more luscious for Jaune. An enchanting muffled giggled was heard when he eagerly sucked and licked at her digits, making audible noises while doing so until he was out of breath and panting.

'Oh God, he just looks so cute right now. Thank you God for this wonderful boy.'

"How did it taste?" Pyrrha whispered in his ear while drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"G-good."

"That's great to hear, in fact, it makes me hungry for more actually."

Pyrrha started to pull on the collar of his hoodie, revealing his chest and squirting more sap all over it. She then went to town again with new-found excitement; each tongue lap being stronger now, making his pleasure skyrocket. Jaune literally had to dig his nails into the tree trunk to not let out a surprise moan. So instead, an uneven 'Whoa' burst from his lips from his girlfriend's generous assault.

Weiss could only stare in terror, repulsed, and jealousy while all of this went down. The sounds Jaune made and the way his face looked was so mesmerizing and addictive, like some type of drug that she didn't want to kick. What made this all the more tragic was that she couldn't actually do this drug, only being able to watch the champion indulge in the sinful stuff. This only made her jealousy skyrocket into the air, breaking through atmosphere and floating into space.

Although, Despite how much it annoyed, envied, and pissed her off, Weiss couldn't actually look away from it. It sounds wrong, but just seeing Jaune in this state was great and……. familiar? Damn it, she needed to stop. This couldn't be healthy for her own good. She had to stop watching Pyrrha lick Jaune's chest with enthusiasm, and occasionally giggle when her boyfriend made a cute noise. She also shouldn't watch Pyrrha scoop up a glob of sap into her tongue before sharing it via kissing with Jaune. And she MOST definitely shouldn't watch Pyrrha lift Jaune's hoodie up all the way and- OH GOD, WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!

Pyrrha pushed Jaune onto his back somewhat roughly to thrill him. She then took the bottle and unscrewed the cap before pouring the remaining nectar on his chest and then spreading it around while giggling at her dessert in front of her.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Pyrrha cooed, voice sounding angelic as she dragged her finger across his chest and licked them in a teasing way. "My love for you is inextinguishable, like a burning forest, and I don't mind showing you how much love I can do for you."

The words practically left her lips in a purr, being exotic and alluring, and prompting many ideas to roam Jaune's head. Suddenly, he felt the redhead's hot and exquisite tongue drag itself from his abs, all up to his pecks in an agonizingly slow pace, teasing him immensely. A waterfall of pleasure splashed down on him, making him moan loudly and stutter out a response.

"I lo-o-ove you, to-TO-,OH-O."

Jaune's body was literally shaking from stimulation, and his grunts of approval only amplified Pyrrha's tongue to be more daring and fast. She went faster and stronger on Jaune's abs, determined to get every ounce of sap from them; and the girl was far from afraid to let out her own pleasurable moans once in a while. (Which she knows Jaune loves to hear)

Pyrrha was on a mission and didn't let up at all. She continued to pleasure him, trying to make him sing from gratification. Each time the girl licked him, it was basically her stringing on Jaune like a guitar, making beautiful music with his voice. Her hands were also doing things too; like rubbing his thighs and smiling when she felt stiffness from them, and even giggling when Jaune's breath hit a hitch when contact with his sensitive parts were made. Pyrrha was going to town, making this experience as nice for him as possible. Every touch was for him and will only ever be for him. The girl wanted Jaune to know she'll never do this with anyone else. A burning hot fire surrounded the couple, getting them lost in each other's company as if there was no one else with them at the moment. Although after five minutes of pleasuring her man, Pyrrha felt left out on the fun and wanted some of her own ecstasy.

"Now it's your turn ~" Pyrrha practically growled at him. She took and scoop the small remaining sap from his chest before slabbering it on her own neck. Her fingers then beckoned him to ravish her, in which Jaune didn't hesitate at all, being on top of her instantaneously, his lips on her skin feverishly.

She moaned his name from his lip contact, making it audible for Weiss to hear. She ran her fingers through his hair and released words of encouragement from her own lips. A loud gasp was heard when Jaune moved his attention down to her upper chest, licking and nipping at it with a nervous grin.

Just like how his girlfriend did for him, Jaune wanted to pleasure Pyrrha profusely, making her moan and whimper from ecstasy. Each whimper just made him want to do more and more too. The lustful fuel inside him was burning and steaming, practically driving him entirely, not that Pyrrha mind. "M-more Jaune, please more!" She moaned loudly, making him feel vibrations from her chest. "Please don't stop."

Jaune didn't need to be told twice as he continued his assault on her neck and upper chest, trying to be wary of his markings by how her armour was designed. Pyrrha couldn't hide the hickies on her upper chest and neck like Jaune could. Unlike his hoodie, Pyrrha's armour was exposing. This meant the hickies could easily be seen if left. So them returning with Pyrrha having visible hickies that weren't there before would make what they did obvious.

Although, that didn't mean Jaune wasn't going to try his best to return every once of love that he received from Pyrrha in return. The boy was on a mission to make sure that his girlfriend felt like a goddess on earth, and he was nothing but her humble servant. He licked and nipped at his goddess, and her cute moans were evidence that he was succeeding. Each moan of pleasure also added fuel to his fiery desire to please her; even if they weren't going to go all the way. He was perfectly content with only swapping tongues with Pyrrha at the moment. That didn't mean he wasn't going to stoke the fire for later when they get back at Beacon though. So each tongue movement of his was just him getting Pyrrha in the mood for later.

Jaune's tongue was much rougher than the redhead's, and more aggressive too; not that Pyrrha was complaining though, his craftsmanship with his mouth had nothing to do with the integrity of his tongue. It was all about the technique, and boy did he have it.

The boy was still continuing his heavenly assault on his girlfriend with no urge for stopping. After every few licks and kisses on her body, he would occasionally return to her mouth to share a deep tongue lock with her, which were loud and breathtaking, causing both teens needing to take breaks to refill their lungs with precious oxygen that humans unfortunately needed. Stupid human limitations. He was back on her like a wild animal as soon as his breath return though. He was completely lost in the moment. His entire surrounding was just a void of unimportance, and Pyrrha was the only defining thing with him. He couldn't hear anything, like the birds chirping, leaves swaying or the small gasps of a heiress. Pyrrha was currently his everything.

In all honesty, Jaune actually had no idea how far Pyrrha wanted to go. As far as he knew this could easily have been a new way to spice up their sex life, even though that was highly unlikely. Doing it in the middle of the forest seemed like a giant no-no, but licking sap from Pyrrha's generous body was good enough for him. And boy, was he absolutely enjoying it.

'I need to look away from this abomination of an act!' Weiss screamed in her head, still staring at the couple. This was just wrong on many levels. She was literally watching a set up of a porn film in real life, yet the girl couldn't actually force herself to look away. This completely bewildered her. 'Damn it, why can't I look away! This doesn't make any sense! It's making me angry yet…….it also making me feel something else. Something that seems familiar in a way.'

Then it hit the heiress like a freight train. A faint memory of her childhood jumped in her mind. Weiss grew up watching inappropriate movies; movies that were more suited for older kids, (all of them were only pg-13 but still), but her mother was a drunk and didn't give a damn about what she watched as a child. So her childhood was filled with non age appropriate films. What does this have to do with anything you may ask? Well, there was this one cinema masterpiece that Weiss fell in love with. She used to watch it everyday while her mother got drunk. She probably memorized every line in it and could easily read them back to anyone who was interested. Nostalgia was hitting the girl as she watched the couple make out. (That sounds weird out of context)

Jaune and Pyrrha's activity kick-started a memory of a scene in the movie. In the film the protagonist, who was a girl, was just making out with her boyfriend at a picnic near the woods, giggling and laughing as they nipped at the other lovingly, having the out most tender care for the other. This particular scene always stuck with Weiss by how genuine they were. They were just two teens enjoying the other's company intimately, having nothing else to it. This was also Weiss's first ever romance movie she ever watched too, which paved her way to practically being addicted to the genre. So obviously this piece of cinema had a giant place in her heart.

Pyrrha and Jaune were similar to the couple from the movie, except much more intimate at the moment. It didn't take a genius to see how much they loved the other. It was obvious that lust wasn't the only thing driving them at the moment, otherwise this wouldn't have been half as beautiful. The way Pyrrha giggled at Jaune's blunderingness, not being bothered by her boyfriend's easily embarrassed state. And how Jaune threw away his embarrassment in order to please his girlfriend. This entire scene in front of her just reminded her of the movie scene, (they even had the same hair color. How the hell didn't she notice this before?) but much more beautiful and lewder. Neither of them were actors. Neither of them were being fed lines, or getting paid to do this. Both of them were doing this because they loved the other……...well, Pyrrha might also be doing this in order to make her jealous, but love was mostly driving her; the champion wouldn't do this with anyone else. Their true genuineness just made this all the more beautiful.

Was she going insane? At one second she was hating this image in front of her, but now she was getting fond nostalgic memories. It was like watching some romance movie, but it was real and…….just so beautiful. This was a thousand times better than any movie she ever seen, and it just fascinated her. Tear actually started to rain from her eyes from just thinking about it. It was just so beautiful to think about true love. Damn it, why was she crying about this? She was currently watching Pyrrha push the boundaries of PG-13 with the boy she liked, yet it no longer bothered her. What the hell……... seriously, what the actual hell? Damn, she a giant sucker for romance, even when it doesn't involve her.

Ok, crying while watching her friends make out was getting creepy now. She should go back to Ruby.

"Stop sniffling!" Weiss cried to herself. "Otherwise you'll blow your cover! I don't want to ruin their moment."

So Weiss stood up, gave Pyrrha a nod and a foreign look that probably never been done before, which read 'You get him girl, but I also hate you for stealing him.' and walked away back to Ruby. Although, despite Weiss's effort to keep her cries on the down low, she failed and Pyrrha heard them.

'Wait? Is Weiss…...crying?' Pyrrha questioned to herself, slightly pulling away from Jaune to hear better. Oh god, that was completely unexpected, and something she didn't want to happen.

Yes, Pyrrha wanted to make Weiss jealous; and yes, she wanted Weiss to see all of this, but Pyrrha never wanted to make Weiss cry from it. For God sake, they were friends. The amazon only wanted to make the heiress realize what she missed out on, and not make the girl an emotional train wreck.

Pyrrha actually felt bad, feeling as if she went too far with her friend. Never in a million years would she ever imagine Weiss crying from a heartbreak; especially from someone like Jaune.

Pyrrha stopped Jaune's onslaught with his tongue and apologetically looked at him. "Sorry Jaune, but I think we should head back now. Ruby might be almost done."

"It's not a problem." Her boyfriend told her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you did get all the sap off me, so at least I won't be sticky, right?"

Jaune chuckled lightly, causing Pyrrha to smirk along with him. "Ok, well put on your hoodie so we can get back. Don't want to show up with you shirtless. That might start rumors…….well, more rumors that is."

The amazon had to admit that she was kinda upset that she couldn't continue to make out with her boyfriend, because God knows how much she was enjoying it. But hearing that whimper from Weiss actually made her feel guilty. Perhaps she should save the sap trick for some other girl who wasn't a friend. Actually, maybe she can use chocolate syrup next time.

Pyrrha shook her head while walking back. She could think on that later.

LineBreak

When they made it to their temporarily team, both of them saw Ruby putting a lid on the last jar and Weiss looking flustered for obvious reasons.

"There you two are! Weiss looked everywhere for you two but couldn't find you guys. We started to get worried." Ruby chirped, being completely unaware of Weiss's uncomfortable demeanor. "Well, I'm finished, so are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep." Pyrrha answered. "Hey Jaune, can you carry our sap back to the airship for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." Pyrrha said, kissing him on the cheek before heading towards Weiss and started walking with her awkwardly without saying anything. Both of them walked in silence for a few moments while Pyrrha tried to think of a way to start the conversation.

'Hey, sorry that you saw me licking my boyfriend.'

No that just sounded weird.

'So, sorry about breaking your heart by assaulting Jaune with my tongue.'

No, that wouldn't do either. Oh screw, just be upfront.

"Hey Weiss." Pyrrha hesitantly called, awkwardness dripping from her voice. This prompted the heiress to shyly look her way. "I……..kinda know that you saw me and Jaune in the forest."

The heiress's face quickly changed colors from her words, morphing from pale white to beat red.

"Look, I swear I wasn't trying to make you cry. I just wanted to…….I don't know……..make you jealous because you constantly rejected Jaune in the past, but recently been staring at him like a hunk of meat. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me."

An awkward atmosphere befell on them, neither of them speaking. The only sound were their footsteps and idle talking between Jaune and Ruby. Then to Pyrrha's horror, tears started to form in Weiss's eyes, causing her to freak out.

"I'M SERIOUS SORRY! PLEASE FORGI-"

"Oh shut up! You two are so beautiful together!"

1

2

3

…….what?

"I'm sorry, but…...what?" Pyrrha asked, her eyebrows rising by a mile.

"You two are like a romantic movie couple. It's just so….. beautiful!" Weiss choked out with passion, squeezing her fists while doing so; eye shut tight as well as the tears leaked from them.

"...I'm sorry but what?"

"I don't know why I'm thinking like this. Maybe I'm going insane or something, I don't know. But I've come to a conclusion that you two are perfect for each other, and sitting around being jealous is just a dumb thing to do." Weiss quietly wailed, causing the redhead to raise her eyebrows confusingly, and taking a step back worryingly.

"...again, I'm sorry but what?"

"If you two ever break up then I'll be pissed, you hear me. Never break up! EVER! True love only comes once in a lifetime, and it's always a tragedy when it doesn't work out! I'm going to go with Ruby now. Go to your boyfriend and spend all the time with him as you want. Be happy while I stay out of your hair"

And with those words and a few more sniffles, Weiss sped up her walking towards Ruby, leaving Pyrrha behind to bask in her confusion.

"...What?!"

 ** _Is Jaune allergic to this sap in canon? if so then he's obviously not in this story._**

 ** _So unlike most of these stories that involves Weiss watching Pyrrha and Jaune be intimate with each other, I decided to give Weiss some happiness instead of keeping her bitter the entire time._**

 **Also** ** _fun fact: Each comment I get about how 'Terrible' Arkos is actually only fuels my desire to write more just to piss off the guest commenters._**

 **I'll** ** _also probably be writing some freezerburn and Pyrruby later on in the future after I update my other stories, since I enjoy those pairing also._**

 **I _'m_** **also going to write a second chapter to my Pizza boy story, since i feel bad for how I did Blake, Yang, and Weiss dirty like that. So expect some revenge from them on Jaune in the next chapter.**

 ** _Until next time._**


End file.
